As the use of multimedia service using a portable electronic device increases, the amount of information quantity to process and to display in the portable electronic device are increasing. Accordingly, increased attention is being paid to portable electronic devices with a touch screen capable of improving space utilization to increase the size of a display unit.
The touch screen is an input/output device carrying out input and display of information on one screen. Accordingly, a touch screen in a portable electronic device can allow an increased display area by removing a separate input device such as a keypad.
A sensitivity method for the touch screen can include a resistive film method, a capacitive method, an infrared method, and an ultrasonic method. The capacitive method senses the change of capacitance through the touch screen to detect a coordinate. Particularly, the capacitive method has an advantage of supporting high durability, fast response time, high transmittance, and multi-touch. Accordingly, the use of the touch screen of the capacitive method in the portable electronic device has increased in recent years.
However, when performing a touch input with a finger, a user has difficulty recognizing a coordinate because the touch point is obscured by the finger, therefore the user is unable to precisely touch the desired coordinate. Also, when performing the touch input using a stylus pen, the user can perform the touch input more precisely, but there is the risk of losing the stylus pen and the like while carrying the stylus pen.
Accordingly, there is a need for a user interface capable of easily recognizing a coordinate and enabling a fine touch in an electronic device with a touch screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.